My Silly Mistake
by bali55
Summary: Hana Inuzuka made many mistakes and Itachi Uchiha seemed to be an ongoing mistake


**This is a one shot of Itachi and Hana**

**I do not own the characters**

**My Silly Mistake**

_ Mistakes are the portal of discovery_

Hana Inuzuka made many mistakes and Itachi Uchiha seemed to be an ongoing mistake.

As soon as she saw the head of dark hair as black as night on the pillow next to her she knew she had made a mistake. After all, waking up next to your sworn enemy again was not exactly what most people would consider a smart move. The fact that he was perhaps the most arrogant arse to ever been born only added insult to injury. Really, she had no clue why females would throw themselves at him or tolerate him for any great length of time. The man was the textbook definition of a pompous prick, not to mention a serial flirt who had next to no moral boundaries or redeeming features. In addition she had slept with him.

Hana really hated herself sometimes, but not as much as she hated the man lying next to her. She looked at him and considered her options. Hearing him snore she decided to sneak out as quietly as possibly, hoping that he didn't remember he had slept with her. Where the hell were her clothes? Looking around Hana noticed her knickers, hanging off the light shade, how on earth did it get up there. She looked around her immediate vicinity in search of something that she could cover herself with while she tried to gather her clothes without waking the snoring lump beside her, trying to remember how, exactly, she had got herself into this position. It was the alcohol, always was. It made her do stupid things or just made her black out. Hana knew she should not have gone out with her friends, but as always she fell for the 'let's have dinner' which meant look for the nearest nightclub.

Hana and Itachi had never been friends. In fact they had a love hate relationship, ever since she got wasted and lost her virginity to him, on his sixteenth birthday. Another idiotic mistake she made in her life, not to mention how they were always thrown together by their parents. All she could remember was Itachi's ridiculous line.

'You're sexy, I'm hot, we are great in bed together Hana'.

And that right there was enough to get her into bed, as usual she was wasted. They way he said her name and purred were added to her list of why Itachi was her biggest mistake. It wasn't tender. It wasn't sweet and it wasn't romantic in the slightest. His lips smashed against hers, his tongue forcing its way into her mouth as his arms pulled her against him almost violently. He groaned when she bit his lip with more force than could be considered playful, her fingers winding into his hair to pull him closer much harder than was strictly necessary. Hana matched every angry pull of his lips just as he matched every domineering sweep of her tongue. It was rough and Primal, not to mention totally turned her on and was sexy as hell.

They pulled back after a few minutes, both of them breathless as they glared at each other. They shared a silent conversation as they caught their breath before Itachi took Hana's hand and led her to his car. Arriving at his house Itachi threw her over his shoulder and made his way to his room and with an angry growl he threw her onto the mattress. Hana let out a squeak before being joined by Itachi, who now lay on top of her, his arms framing her face. After a couple of times together Itachi rolled off her with a satisfied, tired smile filling his features. They fell asleep beside each other, both utterly exhausted and much to content and drunk to think of the problems that may arise in the morning.

At present Hana was trying to get her knickers, without waking up Mr. Sex on legs. Pulling on his shirt to cover up her nudity she started to gather the rest of her clothing. Bending down to pick up her dress, the bane of her existence spoke.

'Well that's a sight I could get used to'.

Hana straightened up quickly. She shot a scowl at him over her shoulder. Itachi just smirked back at her while he sat up against the headboard.

'Sleep well princess'.

'Don't call me that! '. She snapped.

'This was a mistake'

He was smug and Hana could just tell he loved the fact that she was struggling to put on her knickers with him watching.

'Us,' she clarified as she turned around, 'We don't exist'.

'That not what you were saying last night'.

'It was a mistake Itachi'.

She could hear him smirking behind her. He sat up behind her and encircled his hands round her waist pulling her to him.

'Well it's a mistake you've been making for a while princess' he said, still smirking, as he planted a kiss on her neck that was much too seductive for this early in the morning.

'Just admit it Princess – you can't resist me.'

Hana scoffed in disgust and struggled to get away from him. Breaking his hold she jumped out of the bed, staring warily at him.

'We both know you're crazy about me, now just accept it, admit it, and get back in this bed'.

Hana ignored him and started to look for her bra.

'Looking for this Princess?' Itachi asked with a haughty smile.

Hana turned to see bra swinging from his finger tip.

'Give me my bra' Hana demanded.

'you have to ask nicely princess'.

Hana growled and stomped her foot, holding out her hand expectantly.

'Give me my bra back'.

Itachi just laughed at her. Hana let out a feral growl before diving on top of him to begin wrestling with him. She had him pinned, trying to get her bra back. All of a sudden she was pinned to the bed and Itachi was kissing her. When one of his hand slipped under the material of her underwear to grope her arse and the other slid up under his shirt to rest against her ribcage, Hana remembered that he was Itachi and she should stop making this mistake.

She broke away from his lips and slapped him. Itachi was surprised to say at least, however he got off her and walked to his dresser to get something from his dresser before making his way back to the bed. Hana just watched his nude form wondering what on earth he was planning, he was quite beautiful, she had to admit to herself.

Itachi turned Hana towards him and opened his hand with the box in his hand, opening it up, Hana gasped, inside was a beautiful simple ring.

'Hana will you marry me you stupid girl, you light up my world, I love you' Itachi told her.

Looking at him Hana realized this was a mistake she would like to keep repeating. Taking his face in her hands she kissed and replied with

'yes you imbecile, you are the best mistake ever, I love you'.

Itachi decided to make love to her all over again. Knowing full well he needed to get round to asking her dad for her hand in marriage. But it could wait, Hana was finally his forever.

**Please review**

**Sorry for any mistakes**


End file.
